The invention is directed to a method for the configuration of device-specific programs.
In a load event, a device-specific is edited for execution in a main memory of a device controller. Such an event is generally also referred to a configuration of the device-specific program. When the program is an operating system, for example the operating system WINDOWS 95, WINDOWS 98 or WINDOWS NT, then the load event is also referred to as booting. The operating system acts as a link between application programs and electronic components of the computer and fulfills central tasks, for example the central memory management and the control of the input and output units.
A known program system containing a plurality of device-specific programs is utilized for the control of high-performance printers of Océ Printing Systems GmbH. In particular, there is a unit in these printers for processing image data that is referred to as SRA controller (Scalable Raster Architecture). The program system that controls the SRA controller can be configured for various applied purposes. There is the possibility for an operator to select one specific bus system for a plurality of different bus systems. In high-performance printers, thus there are input bus systems for /370 computers of IBM, an SCSI bus system (Small Computer System Interface), a Centronics interface as well as other bus systems.
The operator can also selected from various types of emulation. Dependent on the type of emulation, the data transmitted to the printer over the bus system are interpreted according to a prescribed printer language, for example according to the printer language PCL (Printer Control Language) or some other printer language.
Newer high-performance printers also have the possibility of a selection between different values for the resolution of the image to be printed. The resolution defines the plurality of picture elements to be printed per length unit. A reference length unit of 1 inch (25.4 mm) is standard. Thus, a selection can be made between a resolution of 600 dpi (dots per inch), 300 dpi and 240 dpi.
When configuring the device-specific program system, there are situations wherein setting values are set to standard values, for example when the printer language is changed and the new printer language no longer supports a print resolution that was employed until then. Previously, the setting of standard values has often led to operating errors since the operator does not notice the switch to a standard value until later.
The prior procedure is disadvantageous in several respects. The most recently valid setting values are employed in every load event. The load event itself then often lasts several minutes. When a setting value employed in the first load event, for example the new printer resolution, must be modified, then the operator must return to the printer and implement another load event. When an operator has a plurality of printers to operate, for example ten printers, then the configuration of the printers requires greater attention at the beginning of a shift if the operate would like to simultaneously configure a plurality of printers. Operating errors also delay the availability of the printer or copier system for printing or, respectively, copying.
EP 0 933 693 A2 discloses a method for the presentation of the setting information of at least one multi-layer user interface, whereby various functions of the user interface are displayable on a display unit of a computer system. The setting data can be modified by the operator. The modified setting information are stored in a memory area. Given a renewed display of the setting information, the current settings are determined from the stored setting information. The multi-layer user interface is part of a printer driver program module that is processed with the assistance of a date processing system, for example with the assistance of a personal computer. This program module is also referred to as printer driver and serves the purpose of generating printer-adapted print data in the data processing system, whereby the printer-adapted print data are transmitted to the printer after being generated. Further, European Patent Application EP 0 933 693 A2 discloses a system for running such a method.
WO 97/32274 discloses an open printing system wherein print data that have been generated by arbitrary computer types are automatically forwarded to various types of printers. Print jobs that contain print data are thereby automatically distributed from an arbitrary plurality of source computers to an arbitrary plurality of printers, for example with the assistance of a print server, whereby the method for operating the open system includes the monitoring of the handling of the print jobs on high-performance printer devices with the assistance of a graphic user interface.
Neither EP 0 933 693 A2 nor WO 97/32274 discloses a setting possibility for the configuration of device-specific programs directly at the printer or copier device.